Elle
by kaloo-dream
Summary: Elle, journaliste musique. Lui, star sur le retour. Quand deux forts caractères s'opposent ca peut donner le pire, comme le meilleur ...
1. Prologue

Elle.

Et enfin, Elle. Elle qui se reconnaitra parmi toutes les autres. Elle, je ne peux que lui dédier cet album… Sans elle, il n'aurait probablement pas été fait. Elle est à présent toute ma vie et a su me rendre heureux. C'était mal parti, à cause de moi d'ailleurs, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a que nous.

J'aimerai pouvoir lui dire à quel point je l'aime et en lui dédiant cet album, je sais qu'elle comprendra. Merci à elle d'être dans ma vie. Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien … Juste un musicien sans muse.


	2. L'article de trop

Elle hésita longuement. Publier son article pouvait être lourd de conséquence …. Bien qu'il fut beaucoup moins accusateur que des précédents … Mais voila, elle s'attaquait quand même à un groupe pop très reconnu ici, à Londres. Seulement, son article ne disait que la vérité … L'interview de Duncan James prévue sur les lieux de sa dédicace n'avait pas eu lieu et il avait été plus que distant avec ses fans. Son site, « ma rencontre avec », avait un franc succès et elle n'y allait jamais le dos de la cuillère… Mais là, elle doutait. Et c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait !

« Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux … Plus de proximité avec les fans, un respect du travail des journalistes présents … et finalement rien ! D. James était présent sans l'être et n'est certainement venu que par formalité, une date obligatoire prévue depuis longtemps qu'il est alors impossible d'annuler, sous peine de décevoir des fans… Ma rencontre du jour, n'a donc pas vraiment eu lieu … (elle a même eu plus lieu un jour en le croisant dans les coulisses d'une émission qu'aujourd'hui c'est pour vous dire !) et je dois dire que je suis assez décue ! Beaucoup d'entres vous attendez mon rapport avec impatience et finalement je vais également vous décevoir ! Dommage et désolée ! Avant de ne le descendre un peu plus, je pense que je vais lui laisser une seconde chance ^^. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je l'avais déjà croisé à la bbc et du coup je me dis que le Duncan James vu aujourd'hui n'était peut être pas celui des bons jours ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! Ne voyez pas cela comme un radoucissement de ma part, je considère quand même qu'il a dépassé des bornes que l'on se doit de respecter… Les fans ne sont pas là pour rien, ce sont les fans qui font la carrière d'un artiste ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau rapport ^^ ! ».

Après une dernière relecture, elle se décida enfin à la publier. Et voila ; c'était fait ! Elle n'avait pas tout à fait failli à sa réputation : elle était restée vraie sans, pour une fois, être trop méchante ! Magalie ferma son ordinateur et parti se coucher.


	3. Réactions

_Point de vue de Duncan._

Putain je vais être en retard et Dan va encore gueuler que ca ne sert à rien qu'il se démerde à me trouver des émissions si je ne respecte pas mes engagements … En même temps s'il croit que j'ai envie de répondre à une interview aujourd'hui …. Avec le torchon qu'à sorti l'autre hier et ben c'est mal barré ! Tout ca pour me descendre parce que je m'en sors mieux ! Pff.

BBC, 13 h.

Journaliste : et maintenant nous accueillons Duncan James ! […] Duncan, pouvez vous nous parlez de cette interview ratée d'avant-hier soir qui a conclu sur un papier brulant de Magalie ?

- Et bien pour être franc, je pense que c'est bien plus simple d'écrire ce genre d'article que de réussir une carrière comme j'essais de faire. Et se défouler à travers un écran est loin d'être courageux pour moi. La presse people ne me fait de toute façon jamais de cadeau !  
- Pourtant, son blog n'est pas du tout considéré comme tel.  
- Pour moi c'est la même chose, juste histoire de nous enfoncer plus alors qu'on ressort un single pour l'eurovision.

[fin de l'interview]

Lee l'attendait en coulisse, et ne décolérait pas contre son ami.

- Tu exagères Dunc !

- Donc tu n'es pas de mon coté ?!

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Elle a été plutot cool avec toi je dirai !

- Dit le père de son filleul !

- Oui Mag est une très bonne amie, oui c'est la marraine de Rain, en attendant ce n'est pas moi qui joue au con ces derniers temps, et je t'assure qu'elle a été cool, le mec de la nouvelle star on en entend plus parler et pourtant c'est la seule qui a osé dire que son album c'était de la merde !

- Peut être que tu peux rattraper le coup alors ?

- Je ne pense pas non, demerdes toi !

- C'est aussi notre retour qui se joue là, l'eurovision, le futur album ...

- Non c'est juste TON image !


	4. charité quand tu nous tiens !

Gemma et Magalie faisaient elles les magasins. Elles étaient amies depuis le lycée et ne s'étaient jamais perdu de vue. Lorsque Rain était né, Lee l'avais choisi comme marraine, il avait tellement trainé avec Gemma et elle lorsqu'il était jeune qu'elle était comme sa soeur.

- Gem' qu'est ce que tu penses de cette robe ?  
- Qu'elle te va magnifiquement bien ! Une occasion particulière que tu auras oublié de mentionner ?  
- Non pas de rendez vous prévu, juste le gala de charité Dolce, comme l'an dernier ! D'ailleurs Lee y sera également.

- Oui tout le groupe même, ca fait une bonne promo il faut l'avouer.

- Au fait, il ne m'en veut pas hein ?

- De quoi tu parles ?  
- De l'article. Je sais que le groupe veut se reformer, que je touche à une personne adulée du public anglais … Que c'est son meilleur ami aussi.  
- Oh ca, tu sais qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas compte !C'est ton boulot, comme lui chante et que ca pourrait ne pas nous plaire ! Et puis tu sais, Duncan l'a mérité cet avertissement, pour le voir pas mal en ce moment, je trouve qu'il déconne beaucoup !

[...]

« Le gala de charité Dolce, c'était le passage obligé pour continuer mon engagement. Et voilà c'est fait. Vous devez vous dire, ca ne sert à rien, mais pour moi ca signifie beaucoup. Le projet d'école qu'il finance me tenait vraiment à cœur et voilà que j'en fais partie intégralement. C'était donc une très bonne soirée. Et du coté journalistique aussi. C'est là bas que j'ai pu (re)rencontré le, votre, groupe préféré : Blue. Je vous avez bien dis que je tournerai la page de cette rencontre désastreuse avec Duncan James, et bien c'est fait. J'ai eu le droit à une interview en règle à cette fameuse soirée. Et comment vous dire, mon coté fan de leur musique a repris le dessus, quoi vous ne saviez pas ?, et je dois vous avouer que leurs projets ensemble on le mérite d'être entendu. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se réalisent ! Vous voulez savoir ?Et si l'eurovision n'était qu'un nouveau départ pour le groupe pour mieux repartir ! Qui sait, peut être qu'un nouvel album pourrait voir le jour par la suite ! Voilà ! Le sujet est donc clos à présent, à vos commentaires pour le choix de votre prochaine interview ! ».

Magalie posta son commentaire et partie se coucher. Il était près de 4h du matin mais elle s'en fichait. La soirée était réussie et c'est tout ce qui avait compté.

[Flash Back]

- Merci les garcons pour l'interview. Je pense que ca doit en soulager un (grand sourire).  
- Décidément ma femme est formidable.  
- Lee, tu sais qu'elle voulait que je te surveille !  
- Bien sur ! Mais elle savait aussi que tu me le dirais !  
- Bon aller, sur ce. C'est pas le tout mais j'ai un article à rédiger moi !  
- Je peux vous parler 5 minutes ?  
- Duncan, j'ai ton âge, le vous ca me plait pas !

- Merci de faire ca.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Cette interview pour effacer notre rendez vous raté.  
- On a tous des mauvaises passes. Faudrait juste revoir ses priorités plus souvent. Aller bonne soirée.  
- Je te ramène.  
- Oh je suis en âge de me ramener toute seule merci. Je suis venue en voiture, je n'aime pas devoir dépendre de quoique ce soit !  
- Tant pis.

[ fin du flash back].


	5. Changement d'air !

[Flash Back]

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ?  
- Parce que c'est mon boulot c'est tout !  
- Tu sais pourtant que même si tu arrêtais le temps de trouver quelque chose, je suis là. On y arrivera forcément.  
- Mais je ne fais pas ca pour l'argent. J'aime mon métier, c'est comme si moi je te demandais de démissionner parce que ton job me plait pas ! Est-ce que tu arrêterai pour moi ?  
- Par amour pour toi, oui. Si c'était vraiment ce que tu souhaites.  
- Nate !  
- Tu te fais trainer dans la boue Mag, tu t'en fous ? Un jour ca te nuira ! C'est juste ce que j'essais de te faire comprendre ! Un jour, tu ouvriras un magasine où on parlera de toi à cause d'un de ces articles et ca te toucheras réellement ! Tu n'es pas sans cœur et ce jour là, tu seras à ramasser à la petite cuillère.  
- Tu exagères, comme toujours !  
- En tout cas, il va falloir faire un choix !  
[ Fin du flash Back]

Magalie repensait aux paroles de Nathan, son ex petit ami. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés dans les meilleurs termes, chacun ayant des avis bien distincts sur leur vie professionnelle et personnelles.

- Mag t'es avec moi ?

- Oui désolée Gem' je pensais à quelque chose.

- Tu sais que j'en ai parlé à Lee et il a sérieusement gueulé !

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute et je le sais.

[Flash Back]

Alors que Gemma et Magalie passait un aprem ensemble, avec en fond MTV.  
- Tiens je crois qu'il va y avoir une interview des garcons.  
- Tu veux que je change ?  
- je m'en fous vraiment ! Laisse au moins Rain voit Lee !

[…]

- (Duncan) : en même temps, c'était aussi dans son intérêt de changer son fusil d'épaule. S'en prendre à moi, c'est s'en prendre au groupe et là, avec la masse de fan qu'on a, c'était foutre sa carrière en l'air. Remarque, peut être que c'est ce qu'elle cherche.

[ Fin du Flash Back]

- Enfin depuis tu n'as pas republié.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de taf à la maison de disque. Ils m'ont mis sur la négociation de contrat avec Universal France, un bordel sans nom ! Et puis fallait que je prépare des choses.

- Tu t'expliques ?

- Je vais partir à Paris un an.

- De quoi ?!

- Je pars chez Universal france, question de contrats internationaux.

- Ils t'ont laissés le choix ?

- Bien sur.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Ce sera plus difficile pour venir me voir si tu fais ca. Tu sais 1 an ca va passer vite!

- Tu ne comptes pas y rester rassures moi !

- Non, je ne revend pas mon appart, pas ma voiture ... Rien. C'est une parenthèse dans mon taf qui me fera gagner du temps sur ma carrière c'est tout.


	6. Retour vers le passé

- Bon tu vas voir, pendant ces réunions ont fait surtout actes de présence. Le contrat on le connait par coeur et ils ne font que reprendre les accords que l'on a inscrit.

- Mais expliques moi Caro en quoi c'est utile qu'un avocat extérieur revoit ce contrat avec le notre ?

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais compris, vous ne fonctionnez pas comme ca en Angleterre ?

- Pas du tout. Economies ma chère !

- Bon en tout cas tu verras, il est sympa. Il n'y a pas très longtemps qu'il suit la boite mais il assure. C'est lui qui gère tout nos contrats internationaux.

- C'est bizarre je n'ai eu affaire à personne quand j'ai un des derniers contrats.

- Faut te déplacer pour ca !

Caroline était une collègue francaise de Magalie. Ce jour là elles avaient donc réunion avec l'avocat représentant la boite française pour échanger sur le dernier contrat qu'elle avait mené. Cela devait être vite bouclé, certainement même avant le déjeuner, cela les arrangeait elles avaient prévu d'aller voir un concert le soir même et Magalie devait même interviewé un des chanteurs.

Elle était déjà installé lorsque les deux avocats rentrèrent dans la salle. Elle se leva sans forcément prêter attention puis s'arrêta.

- Nathan ?!

- Et oui, visiblement tu ne savais pas que c'était moi ! (sourire).

Elle ne savait pas car elle n'avait rien lu de la note reçue après le résumé de Caroline qui se mit à la regarder. Elle était prise au dépourvue et ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à lui, oublier la facon dont ils s'étaient quittés ou pas du tout au contraire ? Il ne leur fallu qu'une bonne heure pour régler le contrat...

- On va manger quelque chose ?

- Euhh oui

- Tu avais prévu autre chose peut être je peux comprendre !

- non non, je rejoindrai Caro dans l'après midi. Je ne connais pas trop le coin par contre, je te laisse choisir.

- Ca tombe bien, tu es ici chez moi limite ! Il y a une petite brasserie en bas de la rue qui est à tomber ca te va ?

- Ca me va! [...] Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?

- Un peu plus d'un an, juste après qu'on se soit séparé en fait.

- Et donc tu fais l'international maintenant ? Toi qui ne voulait rester que dans le petit commerce !

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Non sérieusement, au début j'étais pas trop chaud pour le poste mais j'en avais besoin et finalement ca me plait. Et toi, ca fait combien de temps ? Ca m'étonne qu'on ne se soit pas croisés plus tot je viens ici quasiment une fois par mois !

- ca va fait 9 mois. Je repars après les fêtes de début d'année. C'est un partenariat avec la boite anglaise rien de plus.

- En tout cas ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu rejoins ta collègue c'est pour le concert privé de la maison de disque ce soir ?

- Oui c'est ca, et j'en profite pour faire une interview

- Ah oui ton site marche du tonnerre depuis que tu publies de la france !

- Tu le suis ?

- Bien sur ! Pourquoi le contraire ?

- Un peu tout en fait (sourire).

- C'est le passé. J'avoue que je me suis demandé si tu allais arrêter il n'y a pas très longtemps...

- Ah ca, Gem' m'a dit la même chose mais en fait j'avais juste pas le temps.

- On pourrait y aller ensemble ce soir qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était une soirée collègue à la base.

- Je suis également un collègue si tu réfléchis bien. On se croisera peut être là bas. Tiens (sortant une carte) tu as mon numéro si jamais.

- Merci. A ce soir certainement oui.

[...]

- Aller appelles le ! Qu'est ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Tellement de chose à vrai dire Caro ! Je t'ai raconté dans les grandes lignes, ca a été compliqué notre histoire.

- Et alors ? Laisses le passé où il est ! Profites en, ce soir on est là pour s'amuser !

- Tu as une facon de voir les choses !

Mais elle s'exécuta, tiraillée par des émotions contradictoires. La soirée passa très vite ...

- Je te ramène ?

- Non t'inquiètes ca va le faire ! Je peux marcher il fait encore bon !

- Bien sur ! Aller montes en voiture !

- Je t'assure que je pouvais rentrer à pieds, je l'ai déjà fait et refait !

- Et alors aujourd'hui je suis là, profites.

Il la ramena jusqu'à chez elle, se gara et coupa le moteur.

- d'ailleurs n'hésites pas, si tu as besoin. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer vraiment.

- Merci. Tu veux descendre deux minutes ?

- Non je te remercie, j'ai une réunion importante dans genre 6h et ca risque d'être difficile ! (sourire).

- bon courage alors, a plus tard.

- A plus tard !

Elle s'approcha pour lui faire la bise, mais c'est naturellement qu'il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne rentre.


	7. Mise au point

- Franchement, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois là Dunc.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toi et Gemma dans la meme voiture, ca risque d'être explosif !

- Quand même !

- Si si. Elle t'en veux toujours à mort. C'est bon, on sait que l'interview de MTV a été coupé et je ne suis pas le seul à savoir.

- Ca ...

- Oui ca. Et ne crois pas que j'ai cautionné quoi que ce soit. J'ai été le plus neutre possible. Mais tu sais que tu l'avais déjà rencontré Mag avant ?

- Au baptême ?

- Même avant, le mariage de Gem'.

- Me souviens pas.

- C'était elle la demoiselle d'honneur ... (sourire).

- Sérieux ? Genre la nana sur laquelle je t'ai harcelé toute la soirée de m'avoir son téléphone ...?! Non!

- Si ! Bon aller tais toi, Gem est là.

- (en montant) merci Lee, je vois qu'on est bien accompagnés !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches encore Gem ?! Je crois m'être déjà excusé auprès de toi !

- Enfin tes excuses ne changes pas le fait que ma meilleure amie est à Paris et qu'elle revoit son ex qui est prêt à tout pour la voir rester avec lui là bas !


	8. Premier de l'an

[Sur le quai]

- T'es sure, tu ne veux pas rester le fêter ici?

- On en a déjà parlé. On a un programme avec Gemma et je rencontre un groupe français sur place.

- C'est dommage c'est tout.

- Nathan,

- On sait tout les deux que ca n'a pas d'avenir, mais on aurait pu juste...

- Pas la peine de continuer, je vais louper mon train.

Elle prit sa valise et monta dans le train ne se retournant que lorsqu'elle était dedans. La situation était ambigue, même s'ils savaient tout les deux quelles étaient les limites. Mais il n'était pas question d'annuler ce voyage pour aller voir Gemma ! Elle arriva sur Londres deux heures plus tard, monta dans le premier taxi qu'elle trouva, et donna l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Et il faut qu'on parle !

- Doucement ! Je ne suis pas encore partie ! lol. On aurait du annuler pour ce soir et le petit concert, on aurait été plus tranquille ici d'ailleurs !

- J'ai été faire du repérage avec Lee et en fait, la salle est super bien faite ! Par contre, on va être juste pour ton rendez vous là ! On a discuté trop longtemps déjà !

- Trop longtemps mais on en a pas dit la moitié !

- Je confirme ..

- Je te vois venir ! Bon on se prépare ?

- Tu n'éviteras pas le sujet bien longtemps. Au fait, j'ai ramené ta voiture.

- Cool ! Je t'emmene, ce soir c'est toi qui n'a pas de limite !

- Tout ca pour sortir ta voiture !

- J'avoue ! Et puis je n'ai pas conduit depuis que je suis revenue un week end te voir ...

Elles arrivent à la salle peut avant 19h, le concert commencait à 21h mais elle rencontrait un groupe francais pour proposer un partenariat en angleterre. C'était compliqué à gérer niveau contact avec sa boite anglaise mais elle jouait là son avenir dans la boite, faire des contrats directement avec les artistes. Elle rejoignit Gemma et Lee dans la loge de ce dernier.

- Hey ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

- Salut Mag ! Alors comment va Nate ?

- Tu as le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme d'hab ! Et sur ces belles paroles on va te laisser ! Je sais que vous allez faire un dernier point.

- (Gemma) t'es si pressée ?

- Oui il y a des gens que j'aimerai ne pas voir pour ne pas gacher mon réveillon!

Elles sortirent de la loge au moment ou Antony, Duncan et Simon arrivèrent. Un rapide signe de tête et c'était tout. Quand il se retourna elles étaient déjà loin.

- Bon maintenant tu m'expliques ! Toi et Nathan pour commencer !

- Mais il n'y a rien a expliquer Gem, je te dirai que c'est le hasard. C'est tout.

- Et dans moins de deux mois ?

- Je rentrerai et ma vie reprendra son cours où je l'ai arrêté ici.

- Tu te considères en couple là ?

- Pas vraiment (souriant).

- Mag !

- Sujet clos, je t'ai rassuré c'est tout. On est là pour faire faire la fête non ?


	9. Retour en fanfare !

L'avion se posa sur le tarmac, Magalie ralluma son portable repensant à cette année sur Paris en attendant ses bagages.

[Flash back]

- Je regrette vraiment que ce poste dans ma boite ne te plaise pas.

- Ma vie n'est clairement pas ici, c'est tout.

- Je sais bien.

- On aurait même jamais dû faire tout ca (sourire).

[Fin du flash back]

Elle rallumait son portable qui la sortie ses pensées en sonnant.

"Désolé pour le chauffeur, j'ai eu une grosse urgence. Il t'attend aux arrêts minutes devant l'entrée principale. Lee". Lee était sensé venir la chercher, Gemma étant partie en voyage. Lee était le seul à qui elle aurait confié ses clés de voiture, Gemma mise à part. Il faudra qu'il lui explique quelle urgence pouvait mériter ca !

Une fois ses deux valises récupérées elle sortit de l'aéroport, cherchant sa voiture devant l'entrée. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à repéré son S5, mais elle ne reconnut pas de suite la personne adossée à sa voiture, mais en se rapprochant elle le reconnut...

- Duncan James au volant de MA voiture ?!

- Très bon modèle, je ne t'aurai pas cru capable de ca !

- Je peux récupéré mes clés ? (il lui envoya). J'espere que la ballade a été agréable, l'arrêt de bus n'est pas très loin si je me souviens bien !

- Si l'urgence est Rain, il vaudrait peut être mieux m'avoir dans la voiture non ?

- Rain, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Je peux monter ?

- (aggacée) oui. (en démarrant) Alors ?

- Appendicite, à l'hopital saint Charles. J'ai mis 40min en repectant les limitations.

Elle mit moins de temps que lui et lui fit remarquer. Elle grimpa les escalier pour aller jusqu'à la chambre.

- Tata ! (elle s'avança et lui fait un bisous sur le front)

- Mag désolé, je ne pouvais vraiment pas laissé Rain tout seul ici après l'opération de ce matin.

- Depuis quand vous êtes là ? Comment ca va ?

- ca lui a pris hier soir. Rain est un solide petit garcon !

- Oui j'ai pas pleuré pour la piqure !

- Ca prouve à quel point tu as grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Par contre, c'est pas que je veux vous virer mais le médecin ne va pas tarder et il ne voulait pas de visite aujourd'hui.

- Sérieux !? Bon tant pis, je reviendrai demain, il me semble bien qu'il y ai un cadeau pour un petit garcon dans mes valises.

- tu as pensé à moi ?

- Tous les jours ! (elle alla lui faire un bisou) Aller reposes toi petit homme, on aura tout le temps de se voir quand tu iras un peu mieux.

Lee la suivit alors qu'elle quittait la chambre faisant signe à Duncan d'attendre.

- Vraiment encore une

- Arrêtes Lee ! Tu échappes juste au pire savon que j'aurai pu te passer ...

- C'était le seul dispo. Je pense qu'il l'a fait pour Rain hein ... J'espère que ca s'est pas trop mal passé.

- Je me doute que ce n'était pas pour moi ! Enfin ma voiture est toujours là c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Dunc est le seul que je connaisse qui prend soin d'une voiture autant que toi ! Même si ca n'excuse pas tout, penses qu'il est à pieds quand même, il a mis moins de 10minutes à trouver un taxi pour me rendre ce service et venir chercher tes clés.

- tu me demandes de le ramener en gros ?

- Fais le pour moi cette fois.

- Mouais.

Voyant qu'elle acquiescait, il rentra dans la chambre et remercia Duncan avant que ce dernier ne sorte.

- Merci, vraiment. Je te revaudrai ca un jour.

- sauf que là tu me dois ta gratitude éternelle.

- je commence bien tu ne rentres pas à pieds. Allez vas y avant qu'elle ne change d'avis !

Quand elle le vit sortir elle commença à marcher, Duncan lui emboita le pas, toujours dans le plus grand des silences. Alors qu'ils montaient en voiture

- Tu peux rouler moins vite cette fois, il n'y a plus d'urgence.

- Quoi t'as eu peur ?

- Non je pense à ton permis, en centre ville c'est autre chose...

- Monsieur est trop généreux.

Il lui donna son adresse et la route se fit sans encombre et à vitesse modérée. Elle déposa Duncan devant chez lui

- Merci de m'avoir ramené, c'est cool de ta part.


	10. Soirée mémorable

Il tambourinait à la porte depuis au moins 10minutes, lorsque la porte d'à coté s'ouvrit.

- Vous n'avez pas fini votre bordel ! Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas là !

- Je n'en suis pas si sur voyez vous.

- Maintenant soit vous partez, soit j'appelle la police.

Entendant cela, Magalie se dépecha de monter le reste des escaliers.

- Non non ca ira, mon ami a juste oublié que je devais courir ce matin ca ira. Duncan qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu me laisses rentrer ?

- Désolée je n'ai pas le temps, dans une heure je rencontre Wakey Wakey.

- Hier ...

- Je ne renegocierai pas ton contrat, tout comme je n'aurai jamais du monter dans ta voiture. A plus tard.

[Flash back]

C'était l'anniversaire de Rain ce jour là. Lee avait invité ses amis pour la soirée afin de le fêter.

- Bon tu m'expliques comment tu as fais pour renégocier le contrat maintenant ?

- J'ai juste appliqué notre marge de manoeuvre Lee. J'ai bataillé, mais ils ne m'attendaient pas là dessus alors ils ont plié à force.

Magalie avait donc changé de poste à son retour à Universal et gérer la négociation des contrats à la demande des artistes.

- Bon aller, j'y vais. Je n'ai pas pu récupérer ma voiture ce soir du coup je me tape quand même 30minutes de marche.

- Euh à cette heure ci c'est peut être pas super prudent quand même.

- Je sais me défendre.

Alors qu'elle partait, Duncan la suivit.

- Je te ramène si tu veux, à une heure du mat toutes les rues de Londres ne sont pas sures.

- Ca ira merci.

- Je suis sérieux, on pourrait peut être repartir à zéro. Pour Lee et Rain non ?

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit indispensable.

- (ouvrant la portière de sa voiture) Montes. (alors qu'ils étaient arrivés) Tu m'expliquerais tes arguments pour la négociation du contrat ?

- d'où l'élan de générosité.

- Non je t'assure.

Il commenca à se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et sortit de sa voiture.

[Fin du Flash Back ]


	11. Negociations

- Haley tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui assis toi Mag. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas forcément te plaire...

- Rien que de voir la pile de dossiers qui m'attend sur ton bureau ca ne me plait pas ...

- La décision ne vient pas de moi alors ne m'en veux pas trop... Tu leur as fait super bonne impression la dernière fois.

- Tu veux dire pour la négociation avec Revolver ?

- Il faut dire que tu as eu tout bon sur le dossier.

- C'était facile on était d'accord bien avant que le label se décide !

- Enfin toujours est il qu'ils ont décidé de te passer au service juridique pour la négociation des contrats.

- De quoi ?! Mais c'est pas du tout ce que je veux !ET puis il est hors de question que je défende ce dossier (lui tendant la pochette où était écrit Duncan James).

- Ah mais on s'est mal comprises ... Tu ne défends pas, tu vois avec eux. On aura un droit de regard après toi évidement mais c'est une simple relecture ..

- Tu veux m'enfoncer en fait Hales avoue ?

- Non je leur ai dis que ca ne te plairait pas, mais je ne suis pas le boss de la boite, ni le conseil d'administration...

- Pas de délais impartis, personne sur mon dos ?

- Rien de tout ca. Promis.

- Combien d'heures obligatoires de présence au bureau par jour?

- Dans la mesure où t'as tes rendez vous de prévu aucune. Tu gères et tu gardes l'exclu sur les contrats étrangers.

- Ca marche.

Magalie remonta dans son bureau, regarda les différents dossiers que sa collègue, et amie, lui avait donné. Ce n'était qu'une petite partie, mais les plus urgents car en négociation depuis un moment. Elle fit des annotations, passa un coup de fil et partit. Il fallait se débarrasser du plus gros maintenant. Elle arriva à bon port rapidement et frappa à la porte.

- Salut. Merci de me laisser venir.

- De rien entre. Magalie je te présente Tianie, ma fille. Magalie travaille pour la maison de disque.

- Bonjour. Fallait me dire que c'était pas possible ca pouvait attendre.

- Non mais c'est pas un soucis. Tu voulais ?

- En fait, j'ai hérité de la négoce des contrats et le tien était en haut de la pile. Je suppose qu'ils veulent que ce soit vite fait.

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, c'est juste que maintenant c'est moi qui décide ...

- Super ! Tianie je te laisse t'occuper le temps qu'on regarde ca ? (regardant Magalie) Je te laisse t'installer.

Magalie posa ses affaires sur la table, et s'installa. Elle avait fait toute sorte d'annotation à propos du contrat de Duncan, et sortit sa feuille de proposition. Ils se penchèrent dessus une bonne heure avant de tomber finalement d'accord.

- On est d'accord, aucune marge de réduite ?

- Aucune. Je transmet que ce que l'on a vu.

- Et ca passera ?

- Bien sur. Les garçons ont quasiment le même, en fait tu te raccordes juste aux leurs.

- Comment je peux te remercier ?

- Je n'ai fais que mon job.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses.

Elle commenca à ramasser ses affaires, lorsque Tianie revint de sa chambre.

- C'est bien vous qui tenez le blog "ma rencontre avec" ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Faudrait voir à interviewer les One Direction un jour quand même !

- Serais tu fan ?

- J'aime bien, mais bon papa fait tout pour que je ne sois pas une "groupie" comme il aime le dire.

- Tu sais qu'ils sont bientot en concert dans la ville ?

- Bien sur !

- On peut faire un truc, je t'obtiens des places VIP et une rencontre et tu écriras toi même ton avis et je le publierai si tu veux.

- Sérieux ?

- Enfin si tes parents sont d'accord. De toute facon, ce n'est pas difficile de me joindre, il suffit de passer par Lee au pire. Tenez moi au courant.

Duncan raccompagna Magalie à la porte

- C'était absolument pas nécessaire (sourire).

- Je me doute que les places elle pouvait les avoir aussi, mais bon. Ca me fait plaisir. Salut.


	12. Revirement

Magalie était chez elle, profitant d'un week end prolongé pour se détendre. Ca avait été la folie à la maison de disque ces deux derniers mois, recevant toujours plus de maquette pour les "tubes" de l'été. Il était près de 20h, elle devait encore rédiger un article pour son site mais elle préférait s'accorder une soirée tranquille devant un film, lorsque ca sonna; elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever.

- Salut, désolé j'aurai peut être du appeler avant mais je n'ai que ton bureau. Tianie voulait absolument que je t'amène son papier que j'ai interdiction de lire.

- C'est sympa, merci. Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas si je le posterai ce week end, peut être plus en milieu de semaine.

- Pas de soucis, elle n'est pas à la minute. Et applique ton droit de correction.

- C'est tout ?

- Euh ... On pourrait parler deux minutes ?

- Et là on fait quoi ? (sourire) Entres. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Ouais, m'excuser.

- Je pensais plus à quelque chose à boire mais si tu veux.

- Non ca va merci. Non mais sérieux, je sais que j'ai merdé

- Oui ca va, c'était il y a deux ans, ca ne m'empeche pas de dormir non plus. Je pense que je te l'ai montré la dernière fois chez toi et puis on peut être un artiste et etre nul en relation sociale que veux tu ...

- C'était mérité.

- Largement. (sourire)

- Par contre je fais taxi quand tu veux avec ta voiture.

- C'est sur que ca te change ! Enfin n'y compte pas, faut pas pousser non plus.

- Tant pis j'aurai essayé. On efface tout alors ?

- Rêve pas non plus, je garde ca sous le coude le jour où j'aurai besoin de te descendre parce que ce tu fais est nul !

- Je saurai me faire conseiller !

- Change la personne qui te conseille sur la communication alors ...

- Là tu deviens méchante !

- Aller je plaisantais ! Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis, on est adultes on tourne la page.

- Merci. Je pense vraiment qu'on peut s'entendre mieux que ca.

- Si tu le dis. Bon tu veux que je transgresse l'interdiction de ta fille ?

- Tu ferais ca ?

- Non en fait, elle m'a envoyé un mail et je préfère largement que tu ais la surprise !

- Vengeance ?

- Même pas, j'ai juste promis moi aussi. Désolée.

- Tu as mangé ?

- On passe du coq à l'ane là quand même. Mais non, je comptais me faire un plateau télé devant un film avant que tu ne sonnes.

- Je t'invite ?

- Faut pas exagérer non plus.

- Tu paies ta part alors.

- Quel gentleman ! Je ne comptais pas sortir en fait.

- Tu comptais pas non plus que je débarque. Allez, si ca t'embête de monter avec moi on prend ta voiture hein.

- Non on prend ta voiture de père de famille !

[...]

- Je refuse que tu paies ma part c'est clair ?

- Et je refuse que tu paies ta part, une facon de m'excuser ?

- Je ne rentre pas avec toi dans ce cas là.

- Tu comptais rentrer avec moi ?!

- Ohh joues pas sur ces mots là !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter que Duncan était déjà parti payer. Sa part comprise. Ils quittèrent le restaurant sans un mot, non Magalie n'avait pas changé d'avis d'un coup d'un seul. Cela faisait un moment en fait, elle attendait juste des excuses (plus ou moins sincères) de la part de Duncan, et en premier pour Rain mais aussi Lee a qui elle lançait régulièrement des pics sur son amitié. Elle croyait vraiment à cette deuxième, plutot troisième chance.

- Merci pour ce soir, j'avoue que sortir tranquillement ca fait du bien.

- A ce qu'il parait les dernières semaines ont été blindées ?

- Oui tube de l'été, arrivage de maquette en masse ... Bref la merde quoi. Enfin on attend toujours le tube de l'été de Blue hein ...

- Ahahah, je sais que t'es au courant.

- Peut être en effet. Allez, merci pour ce soir. Bonne nuit.

- Merci à toi. Bonne nuit. Et heu tien, tu me préviens quand tu publies ? parce que Tianie va être à l'affut mais j'aimerai lire.

- Ca marche (attrapant un stylo et un papier dans son sac). A utiliser pour les cas comme ce soir, le bureau j'évite les coups de fils perso. A plus.


	13. textos

"Des choses à te raconter. T'es dispo lundi ? Mag"

"Si c'est des révélations je suis dispo demain, me fait pas attendre!'".

"Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles révélations :). C'est comme tu veux."

"Demain, j'amène ce qui va avec le café! Un indice?"

"Non désolée Gem je ne veux pas gâcher ma surprise".

"Méchante".

[-]

"Bon alors tu y es allé?"

"Ouais"

"J'ai cru que mon asociale d'amie t'avait liquider..."

"Ok j'avais tord"

"De quoi?!"

"Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis".

"J'ai loupé combien d'épisodes là?"... "Rain est couché je t'attends !".

[-]

"J'aurai le scoop en premier, désolée petite soeur!"

"Quel scoop ?"

"Ahahahah"

"t'as de la chance d'être loin Ryan!"

"T'as qu'à demander à Mag! ;)".

"C'est pas possible qu'elle te le dise à toi et pas à moi".

"C'est peut être pas elle"

"Qui alors?"

"Devines !"

[-]

"Est ce que ce numéro peut servir à te remercier de cette soirée?"

"Merci de quoi, je me suis faite conduire et payer le resto!"

"C'était avec plaisir!"

"Merci. Et pour te répondre, oui il peut tout à fait servir à ca".


	14. Caprices !

[2mois plus tard]

Rien n'avais changé depuis ce fameux jour. Les garcons avaient sorti leur nouvel album, Roulette, et étaient très pris par la promo. Le rythme de travail de Magalie avait repris son cours normal, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Je dérange ?

- Non rentres Hales, une petite pose sur ce dossier ne me fera pas de mal !

- C'est ?

- Le contrat qui nous lie avec Virgin sur les contreparties financières. Le pire truc que je n'ai jamais vu ! Par contre toi tu as la mine des mauvaises nouvelles !

- Il faut que tu décales ta semaine de vacances.

- Impossible !

- D'une semaine et en échange on te paie un voyage également.

- ca dépend ou ?

- pas très loin, Paris.

- Je connais merci.

- On a besoin de quelqu'un qui connait le terrain et ici il n'y a que toi. En fait tu as été demandé expressément.

- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Si on devait répondre aux caprices de chacun on en finirai jamais. Je ne suis pas dispo c'est tout.

- Tu connais bien Lee Ryan non ? (voyant qu'elle acquiesçait) C'est lui qui nous a demandé.

- Evidemment. Quel emmerdeur !

- Tu acceptes ?

- Mes vacances sont dans 2jours, je vais le tuer !

- Tu pars ce soir, première sortie en privé dans une fnac demain en fin de matinée. Tiens billets et programme.

Haley sortit du bureau et Magalie pris directement son téléphone.

- Tu as un manager Lee bordel !

- Bonjour, je vais bien merci et toi ?

- Ca t'amuse ?

- Sa femme a accouché.

- Rien à foutre

- Quelle compassion !

- Bordel. Vous êtes des emmerdeurs, vos caprices de star ca me gave sérieux ! Une promo française et ca y est, tout le monde doit être à vos pieds !

Elle raccrocha, pris ses affaires et rentra chez elle. Elle avait 4h avant son train, et elle était furax. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller courir histoire de se défouler, prépara sa valise et partie pour la gare, profitant du trajet en taxi pour annuler sa soirée prévue avec Gemma.

[Pendant ce temps]

-20h, elle arrive dans une demi heure et énervée comme elle je vais peut être aller la chercher.

- Tu serais capable de te perdre Lee !

- Je vais prendre un taxi Ant ! Commandé à notre arrivée histoire d'être tranquille.

[...]

Lee l'attendait à sa sortie du train, il avait obtenu son numéro de voiture par Haley le matin même et s'attendait à en prendre plein la tête.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas me voir !

- Ah Lee ! Tu sais quoi

- Stop stop stop. Je t'offre juste 4jours de détente loin du bureau !

- Je devais être en vacances Lee. J'avais juste tout prévu, jusqu'au billet d'avion pour partir.

- Ce sont des vacances en plus, aller le taxi nous attends. (alors qu'ils arrivaient) Tu te joins à nous ?

- C'est la pire des idées que tu aurais pu avoir là ! A demain, départ prévu à 10h30 et essais d'être à l'heure !

Une fois ses valises défaites elle partie prendre sa douche et se coucher. Le trajet en train n'avait pas été long mais elle avait été mêlée à une classe qui revenait de voyage scolaire et le mal de crâne devait disparaitre avant le lendemain matin où elle devrait affronter les fans en furie du groupe ! Elle regarda son portable, il était à peine 22h quand elle partie se coucher et recu un message : "merci d'avoir accepté, ca fait plaisir de savoir que c'est toi qui nous accompagne. Bonne nuit".


	15. Rencontre parisienne

[Paris jour 1]

Au réveil elle regarda le programme, ils avaient loué un petit monospace et toute l'équipe technique dépêché par la boite française les attendaient déjà à la fnac. Magalie sut de suite qu'elle devrait conduire et ca n'aida pas à la bonne humeur. Une fois sur place

- Bon aller je vous laisse vous préparer on se retrouve dans une heure environ.

- tu ne seras pas avec nous pour la séance de dédicaces ?

- faut pas rêver non plus Lee ! je vais tenter de ne pas mourir piétinée, rappel moi combien de personnes ont répondu présente à l'événement FB ?

- Trop ...

- tout à fait Duncan, ils ont un service de sécurité ils se démerdent. Allez, à toutes.

Magalie partit faire un tour dans le magasin, s'arrêtant sur plusieurs bouquins cherchant comment passer les prochaines soirées enfermée dans une chambre d'hotel. Elle suivit les meilleures ventes, ne voulant pas se tromper, il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de chercher tranquillement. Amazon était son grand ami pour l'achat de livre, sur les recommandations de ce qu'elle avait déjà acheté. Elle regarda sa montre et rejoignit tant bien que mal l'espace, le gardien ne voulant pas la laisser passer.

- Mais enfin, vous voyez bien que j'ai un badge ! C'est insensé !

- Ce n'est pas votre nom prévu sur mon programme.

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, Duncan était face à elle elle l'appela alors, se prenant les regards mauvais des quelques personnes restant à attendre.

- Expliques à ce monsieur que mon badge n'est pas bidon !

- (souriant) Elle est avec nous.

- Merci. C'est bien pour vous que je... (elle s'arrêta) Tu as signé un autographe pour ce homme là bas ?

- Non il venait uniquement pour Lee.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Magalie était déjà partie.

- Nathan, qu'est ce que tu fais là !?

- Ben quand j'ai vu que le groupe passait par là je suis venu dire bonjour. Je ne pensais pas te voir par contre, ca fait plaisir !

- Oui contre temps.

- Bon aller je laisse finir Lee, tu as 5 minutes ?

- Oui, au pire tu me textotes Lee ?

- Vas ! (alors qu'elle venait de partir Duncan se rassit à coté de lui) très drole ton regard insinuant !

- J'ai rien dit (mdr)!

- Pour info c'est quand même son ex.

- Ca craint !

- Pourquoi ?

- Gem va encore me maudire si elle apprend ca ! (après avoir signé le dernier cd) bon allez j'ai la dalle, tu l'appelles qu'on parte! .

[...]

- Tu aurais du me dire que tu venais sur Paris.

- Je l'ai su hier matin, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me retourner.

- Tu les suis pour une bonne raison ?

- Comment ca ?

- C'est perso ou professionnel ?

- Ahh. Les deux, je rend service à un ami de facon professionnelle.

- On pourrait aller manger ensemble (sourire) ?

- C'est gentil mais non, le programme de la journée est chronométré d'une facon hallucinante.

- Tu restes combien de temps ?

- 2jours complets, deux jours de course !


	16. Révélations

[ Paris, jour 3]

La journée précédente avait été épuisante, Magalie avait suivi les garcons sur 4shooting différents et interviews de magasines. Elle n'avait pas mis 5minutes à s'endormir et le réveil le lendemain fut tardif. C'était la dernière journée à Paris, jour du concert. Les garcons répétaient une bonne partie de l'aprem, avant une rencontre avec les fans.

- Tu retournes à l'hotel ?

- Oui tu as besoin ?

- Non je croyais que tu resterais pour voir le concert. Ils aménagent un coin spécial ou tu peux être tranquille.

- En fait je voulais bosser mon article.

- Tu comptes t'en prendre à qui cette fois ?

- Personne ! Je ne suis pas toujours méchante, ou asociale (sourire).

- Lee ... Je dois avoir peur ?

- Que je m'en prenne à toi ? Ohh oui vu tes réactions excessives je pourrais le faire juste pour voir ce que cela fait à nouveau !

- Tu vois, j'ai peut être raison quand je dis que tu es méchante ! On a accès wifi et cette loge qu'on peut aisément te filer.

- Pourquoi pas. Ca m'éviterai en plus de me ruiner en boutique !

- Et ca t'éviterai de croiser quelqu'un ...

- De quoi ? Qu'est ce que ca peux te faire ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant et c'est lui qui fit le premier pas et l'embrassa. Elle fut surprise mais ne tarda pas à le repousser.

- Files répéter, c'est préférable je crois.


	17. Fin de soirée

Une fois le concert fini, Magalie rejoignit "sa" loge histoire d'attendre les garcons. Elle en profita pour surfer sur le net, paufiner son article et sortir voir si beaucoup de monde attendait à la sortie et surtout histoire de prendre l'air. Pour le concert, ils avaient juste une berline, histoire d'etre moins repérables. Elle chargea la voiture et rentra, se demandant si ils arriveraient ne serait ce qu'à partir. Etait ce du faut que c'était le premier concert en france que plus d'une heure après la fin du concert il y avait toujours du monde ?

- Hey je te dérange ?

- Bien sur que non Lee !

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoint directement ?

- Je ne voulais pas déranger !

- pff ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi le concert ? (il acquiesca). Mon avis perso dit que vous avez assuré !

- Je savais que tu étais la meilleure pour nous suivre ici !

- La flatterie ne te mènera nul part ! C'est bon on est parti ?

- Si tu es prête ?

- Genre ca fait plus d'une heure que je vous attends, même mes affaires sont en voiture ! Go !

- (en rejoignant les autres) tu as montré la voiture ?!

- Je suis une parfaite inconnue ici !

- Sauf qu'une fois que tu seras vue avec nous en voiture ce sera mort.

- ca va hein, on est à Paris quand même.

- Sauf qu'on ne s'attendait pas du tout à ca non plus,

- J'ai vu ca oui. Je passe devant et je fais le tour du quartier le temps que vous signez ?

- T'évites de te perdre hein !

- T'inquiètes pas Dunc, tu seras entre de bonnes mains !

- (lee) T'inquiètes, il a calmé les ardeurs de certaines en disant qu'il n'était pas célib ! lol.

Elle partit donc devant, monta dans la Volvo, mais alors que les regards se tournaient vers la voiture les garcons sortirent pour faire diversion. une petite dizaines de minutes après elle revenait et fit bien des malheureuses ! Le chemin vers l'hotel se fit dans la bonne humeur, les garcons racontant pour beaucoup la rencontre avec les fans et quelques anecdotes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous grignoter un encas au bar de l'hotel.

- (lee) Tu vois, je te l'avais dit la photo de la voiture a déjà été partagée sur la page facebook.

- (mag) C'est une voiture de loc, rien de bien grave en soi !

- (lee) non c'est toi qui a été prise en photo !

- tant pis, je vous ai cité aussi, Simon en a rajouté avec sa vidéo... tout s'expliquera quand mon article sortira !

- Ahh ouais ?

- Et tu ne sauras rien Lee ! aller à demain, votre rythme de vie m'épuise !

- Tu manges avec nous le midi ?

- Peut être.

- Comment ca peut être ?!

- Qui te dit que je serai levée ! mdr. Non sérieusement, partir à 17h ca ne m'enchante pas des masses en fait.


	18. Premier soir

Il était 18h30 lorsque leur avion se posa à Londres. Personne ne s'était levé de bonne heure et la journée avait été vécu complètement décalée.

- Encore merci Mag, ca a été super ces 4jours !

- J'ai rien fais Lee quand même. J'ai juste géré les déplacements, Paul était là.

- Oui mais on s'est éclaté, et Gemma ne m'a pas engueulé ca veut dire que tu ne lui as rien dit !

- Il n'y avait rien à dire.

- Je te ramène ?

- Non files retrouver ton fils ! Je vais prendre un taxi je te rappelle que c'est la boite qui paie !

Il y avait de l'attente au niveau de la sortie taxi, alors elle décida d'aller se poser prendre un café histoire de laisser partir du monde.

- Tu as l'air très pressé de rentrer !

- Je n'avais juste pas pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir du monde.

- Je t'emmène manger ?

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer tard en fait, je suis ko !

- On a rien fait de la journée a part attendre notre avion ! Un truc rapide si tu veux ?

- Presto' ?

- Ca marche.

C'était un petit restaurant sans prétention, tranquille et un peu éloigné du plein centre grouillant de monde un vendredi soir.

- Tu ne devais pas retrouver ta fille ce soir ?

- Elle est avec sa mère, c'est prévu que je la récupère demain en fin de matinée. Les retours de promo ne sont pas toujours facile.

- Comment vous gérez tout ca ?

- On est rodé à force, et on a mis de suite du notre. Et puis bon, faut être franc ca ne fait pas si longtemps que l'on a repris les grandes promos. Et puis bon, on textote le reste du temps, mais oui ce n'est pas toujours simple.

- Je vous respecte de réussir à gérer votre vie perso à ce point là !

- On fait tous comme on peut en fait. Et toi, comment une juriste à réussi à se faire un nom dans le milieu du journalisme?

- C'est intrigant n'est ce pas ? (sourire). J'ai fais deux ans d'études en plus de mon droit, j'avais déjà de la suite dans les idées !

- Tu vois nous on gère vie pro et vie perso, toi tu gères les deux tafs.

- C'est plus simple, je suis beaucoup aidé par mon poste dans la maison de disque.

- Et rassures moi, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mal réagi ?

- J'ai eu pire si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Bien que l'ITV était particulièrement forte ..

- Je n'en suis pas fier... Pire ?

- Des menaces plus directes je dirai...

- Sérieux ?! Et alors qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis pour nous ?

- Non pas pour le groupe, pour toi. Parce que j'aimais ce que vous faisiez bien avant tout ca. C'était difficile de me dire que j'avais tort depuis le début !

- Ahhh mais ca change beaucoup de choses ca ! Tu vas remonter encore plus haut dans mon estime ! (sourire).

- Tu vas me retirer mon statut d'asociale ? Mince alors !

- Non non je te rassure, je te propose même de te ramener maintenant des fois qu'on me verrait avec toi !

- Alors ca c'est méchant ! Mais bon, vu que je ne me vois pas rentrer à pieds...

L'ambiance était bonne, mais tendue. Il y avait ce geste de Duncan qu'aucun n'osait abordait, cette attirance mutuelle qui n'était pas nouvelle mais légèrement inavouable, surtout de son coté à elle. Elle y allait avec précaution et ne savait comment lancer le sujet. Il ne se fit cependant pas prier lorsqu'elle lui proposa de monter une fois arrivés.

C'était rare qu'elle s'en serve, mais l'ascenseur était parfait lorsqu'il s'agissait de monter des bagages, là encore le silence fut d'or, un simple effleurement pouvant tout faire basculer.

L'ambiance fut pourtant bien plus détendue une fois la porte de l'appartement ouverte et que Magalie se jeta dans son canapé.

- Voilà ce qui m'a manqué, m'étendre sur un bon canap et avoir une vue pareil ! Ca n'existe pas à paris les hotels avec vue sur la tour eiffel ?

- Oh si mais je t'assure que le prix de la nuit en arrêterait plus d'un !

- Oui mais après c'était la boite qui payait merde !

! Tu veux ce café que tu n'as pas pris au resto ? (il acquiesca) Installes toi je te fais ca.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas de cette vue que tu as ! Voir Londres et la Tamise ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

- Ca a été un coup de coeur quand je l'ai visité. J'ai de suite arrêté mon choix dessus et je ne regrette pas ! (elle lui tendit son café et s'installa à coté de lui). J'aime me poser là et juste réfléchir, t'es tranquille.

- Ahh parce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir ? (rire)

- Ohh ne sois pas méchant, j'ai encore du dossier sur toi ! Mais oui je réfléchis, surtout sur ton attitude d'hier en fait. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- J'en avais juste très envie. Et comment je dois le prendre alors que tu m'ais mis à la porte ?

- Ne retournes pas ca à ton avantage s'il te plait ! (sourire). C'était la seule réaction cohérente qui était possible à ce moment là. On parle de toi quand même, toi qui m'a démolit, détestée

- (la coupant) et désirée (se rapprochant d'elle) encore maintenant...

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas lui qui fut à l'initiative du baiser. Elle était là, contre lui cherchant uniquement son contact.

- Tu restes ce soir ?

Il acquiesca alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps, il n'en avait pas espéré moins en acceptant son invitation. Cette alchimie entre leur corps se devait d'être complètement assouvie ...


	19. Se cacher

_" On peut se voir ce soir ?"_

_" Si tu veux, ou ?"_

_" Chez toi, tu finis à quelle heure?"_

_" J'y serai pour 20h"_

**[Flash back]**

Il était levé le premier, certainement parce qu'elle avait mis longtemps à trouver son sommeil et qu'il était encore très tot. Quand elle se réveilla seule à 8h, elle sourit en se disant que ce n'était qu'une évidence. Elle fut alors surprise de le trouver à la table de la cuisine devant un café!.

- A voir ta tête, tu t'es dis que je m'étais barré c'est ca ?

- A peu près oui. Ecoutes je

- Tu regrettes ?

- Ce n'est pas le bon mot.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps... C'est l'ambiance pendant ces 4 jours qui a fait que,

- Non et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Peut être (sourire). Tu sais qu'à cette période c'est bien plus agréable de dejeuner sur la terrasse ?

[**Fin du flash back**]

Durant les deux dernières semaines écoulées, ils ne s'étaient pas vu, ils avaient échangés pas mal de messages mais ce fut tout.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas de chez elle, il était déjà là.

- Ponctuel en plus de ca !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles (sourire). Tu aurais du me dire que tu étais à pieds je serais venu te chercher.

- J'aime marcher, être seule et réfléchir.

- Tu réfléchis trop.

- Peut être. Ou alors c'est le contraire, toi tu ne réfléchis pas assez (sourire).

- Tu as décidé d'être méchante ?

- Qui aime bien chatie bien non ?

- Tu m'aimes bien maintenant ?

- Maintenant?! Ca se pourrait oui (sourire).

- Ca me plait (baiser).

- Mais j'aimerai vraiment qu'on reste discret s'il te plait.

- Tu sais les mecs ont l'habitude.

- Même envers eux. Gem' ne sait rien non plus.

- T'es consciente que c'est super compliqué ?

- Le temps qu'on prenne nos marques, qu'on soit surs ...

- Surs ?! En échange je lis ton article !

- Certainement pas ! Je le publierai pour le gala dolce, juste avant que vous ne lanciez la 2e partie de la tournée.

- Tu exagères, c'est dans plus de trois mois.


	20. Annonce

_" Ce soir c'est le grand soir!"_

_" Rien n'est fait encore!"_

_" Mag ne te défiles pas ! Ca fait 3 mois!"_

_" Avoues que ca n'a pas si mal marché"_

_" Parce que je ne t'ai pas dis le nombre de fois où les mecs ont failli me capter!_".

Cela faisait donc 3 mois, 3mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles sans avoir dit quoique ce soit à quelqu'un. Un mois et demi de tournée, et une mois et demi de "pause", qui n'avait pas été plus simple, Duncan profitant de ce temps pour garder Tianie un maximum.

Le gala dolce était dans deux jours et le lendemain, la seconde partie de la tournée commençait. Lee avait préparé une soirée pour fêter tout ca, et bien sur Gemma et Magalie étaient de la partie. Cette dernière avait eu du mal à tout cacher à sa meilleure amie mais avait finalement tenu bon.

Il lui restait moins d'une demi heure de boulot lorsqu'elle rangea ses dossiers et éteignit son ordinateur.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Haley, tout est bouclé promis ! (elles se chariaient souvent sur le fait de boucler rapidement les dossiers le vendredi soir). Il est presque 19h, j'ai qqch d'important de prévu ce soir.

- oui l'apéro dinatoire que tu as oublié visiblement !

- Ce soir ?! (la voyant qui acquiescait) Bordel, je l'avais complètement zappé ! et puis j'ai jamais rebossé avec le service international depuis que je suis revenue !

- ca ne devrait pas finir tard. L'important c'est que tu restes au moins jusqu'au discours.

Elle se rassit face à son bureau et sortit son telephone pour prévenir Gemma.

_"j'ai zappé l'apéro dinatoire du taf, commencez sans moi. Désolée"_. Elle savait qu'ils étaient déjà tous ensemble et que la nouvelle était connue de tous, c'est pour ca qu'elle ne s'étonna pas de l'expéditeur du message qu'elle reçut peu après.

"_Tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance_!" "_  
_

Elle ne réussit à partir qu'à plus de 22h, le ventre pas forcément rempli et surtout déjà lassée ! Elle arriva quelque temps après chez Lee, où ils en étaient encore à l'apéro!

(Gem) - j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée là !

(mag) - ca n'en finissait pas. Genre on bosse dans la même boite, mais je ne connaissais pas la moitié des personnes présentes !

(lee) - tu veux quelque chose ?

(mag) - un whisky coca, (regardant Duncan) j'ai besoin de courage pour vous affronter là ! (sourire).

(simon) - tu nous as bien supporté 4 jours !

(m) - justement je sais à quoi m'en tenir !

(simon) - d'ailleurs la photo de toi a fournit pas mal d'hypothèses ! c'était sympa à lire !

(m) - Alors qui a gagné le plus de "c'est sa petite amie" ?

(duncan) - Lee n'aurait pas été assis à coté de toi j'aurai pu gagner !

(m) - Sans facon ! Tu leur aurais donné raison ! (sourire)

(duncan) - Non, ce n'était pas encore vrai à ce moment là !

Ils se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

(Gemma) - Ehh doucement là, tu reformules ca comme il faut ou j'ai bien compris ?

(mag) - Non tu as bien compris.

(lee)- Vous vous foutez de nous? (les voyant sérieux) Donc ca explique ton attitude pendant la fin de la tournée ! Putain ! Et Tianie le sait ?

(duncan) - Bien sur. 

**[Flash back]**

- Papa ? Je sais que tu sors avec elle.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mag. Elle est venue plusieurs fois manger et elle est toujours partie une fois que je suis couchée. Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire, je l'aime bien Magalie. Et Rain dit toujours que c'est une gentille tata.

- Tu as raison. Mais essaie de garder ta langue ok ?

- Même Rain ?

- Surtout Rain.

**[Fin du flash Back]**

La fin de la soirée fut tranquille, chacun y rajoutant de son commentaire. Magalie ramenait Gem chez elle

- Quand même tu aurais pu me le dire ! J'aurai su me taire face à Lee !

- En fait, je me suis plutot dit que ce répit servirait à voir que de toute facon ca ne marcherai jamais, qu'on ne s'entendrai pas.

- Quand meme !

- Paris était une ambiance différente, rien de comparable.

- Tu vois que tu aurais du m'écouter depuis cette fameuse soirée. Quand je te disais que les contraires s'attirent!

- N'exagères rien quand même.

Elle rentra chez elle, et trouva Duncan devant chez elle.

- Il va falloir faire quelque chose, ton voisin ne m'aime vraiment pas.

- Tu plaisantes, il ne parle plus d'appeler les flics ! (sourire).

- Non mais me voir attendre une demi heure devant ta porte ca n'a pas l'air de lui rappeler de bon souvenir.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi.

- Ca s'est plutot bien passé tu vois ?

- Bien sur.

- Avoue c'est plutot toi qu'il fallait convaincre.

Elle lui sourit, bien sur que depuis le début si elle repoussait l'échéance c'était parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Bien sur qu'il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ...


	21. Le diable s'habille en Dolce!

[Flash back]

- Serais tu ma cavalière pour le gala ?

- Il y a vraiment besoin de cavalière ?

- Non mais j'en ai envie.

- Pourquoi pas

[Fin du flash back]

_"par pitié ne mets pas cette robe noire que tu avais au réveillon où je te séquestre chez toi ! Je suis là dans une heure_"

"_pas la peine de venir me chercher"_

"_je plaisantais hein ! Enfin peut être..._"

"_j'aimerai qu'on n'arrive pas ensemble"_

_"pourquoi, t'as honte ?!"_

_"tu le sais très bien"_

_"Et alors"_

_"on en a déjà parlé"_

_"et si tu m'emmenais ? personne ne m'attendra à arriver avec toi"_

_"ca ne change rien pour l'entrée"_

_"tu partiras devant"._

_"j'arrive dans une heure"_

Non elle n'avait pas honte, elle voulait juste ne pas s'afficher comme ca et toutes les sorties officielles de Duncan terminaient en une ou à faire le buzz sur les sites fans. Cela faisait certes un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble mais jusque là peu de monde le savait, Gemma et le reste du groupe mis à part. Même Tianie n'en savait (presque) rien.

Il l'attendait devant chez lui, et monta dès qu'elle s'arrêta.

- Tu as osé !

- C'est la seule que j'ai.

- Tu vois que tu t'en prends encore à moi

- Qui aime bien chatie bien. Est ce que tu savais que ca marchait sur un principe de ventes aux enchères ce soir ?

- Oui on a donné un disque d'or. On verra bien ce que ca donnera.

- Comme si vous pouviez avoir des doutes !

- En parlant de doutes, tu n'as pas posté ce fameux article rédigé à Paris.

- Tu as 5min pour lire avant qu'on arrive, j'ai publié juste avant de partir.

- Histoire de me prendre de court ?

- Entre autre.

Il eut à peine le temps de lire ce qui le concernait, qu'elle était garée et qu'elle lui tendait les clés.

- Les perds pas !

Elle partie devant, effectivement les traditionnels journalistes étaient là pour l'entrée de chacun. Il ne laissa que quelques secondes passer pour s'engager derrière elle. Elle lui en voudrait, mais pas pour longtemps. Elle fut arrêtée pour quelques photos, son blog avait du succès et elle n'était du coup pas une illustre inconnue, lorsque Duncan la rejoignit. Il connaissait très bien le photographe de la marque.

- Tu nous prends en photo tous les deux ? (il mit sa main sur sa hanche, l'embrassa et lui murmura) pas si osé que ca si ? (il l'entraina vers l'intérieur, elle ne lui avait encore rien dit mais son regard en disait long)

- Très subtil, j'aurai presque pu m'y attendre !

- C'est le meilleur endroit où l'on pouvait apparaitre ensemble! Et puis avoue ce sera tellement plus simple,

- Là c'est une question de préférence !

- Je n'ai pas juste le droit de montrer que je suis bien avec toi ?


	22. Bonus : l'article

Artiste : Blue

Album : Roulette

Année de sortie : 2013

Concert : Paris.

Cela fait près de 5 ans que j'écris, vous me connaissez donc, je ne suis pas du genre à changer d'avis pour faire le buzz ou même à me taire. Depuis mon retour sur Londres, je l'attendais. Énormément. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais fan bien avant tout ca, j'aimais cette musique, parfois pop parfois pas. Et bam, Roulette casse tout ce que l'on connait. Pour être franche, j'ai même eu une légère déception de ne pas avoir le droit à un titre du genre breathe esay où Lee nous sort sa voix puissante. Mais ca mis à part, la fan que je suis est comblée par ce nouvel album.

Parler d'un album plus mature, je ne sais pas. Plus abouti certainement. Plus osé aussi, le registre change. Mais on garde notre droit à de jolies ballades, (je pense à Without You par exemple, ou même Hurt Lovers). On se retrouve replongé en arrière, il y a de cela quelques années lorsque le groupe était au plus haut de sa notoriété, sortant tubes sur tubes.

Courir l'acheter? oui c'est mon conseil du jour. Ne pas juste le télécharger pour leur montrer que oui, les fans sont toujours là, prets à les suivre de nouveau.

Courir les voir en concert ? pour avoir assister au concert parisien (suivi de la promo parisienne grace à la maison de disque), c'est un grand OUI. L'ambiance est là, le show aussi et le live assuré. On retrouve le groupe, comme si on ne les avait jamais quitté en fait. Et c'est très bon !


	23. explications

**[le lendemain du gala dolce]**

"tu devrais allumer ton pc sur le site du sun".

"Gem' il est 8h, je ne suis pas sure que ton réveil m'inspire!".

Elle tenta de se rendormir, mais elle savait qu'elle allait le réveiller à force de tourner en rond dans le lit. Il était moins de 9h lorsqu'elle se leva, et partit allumer son pc. Elle se doutait de ce qu'elle allait trouver, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

La photo d'eux deux, prise par le photographe de Dolce avec en gros titre "_Après la haine, l'amour?_"

- Ca il fallait s'y attendre.

- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu te lever. Je pensais qu'on aurait eu plus de répit.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non (baiser). On allait pas se cacher indéfiniment.

- Oui mais ces titres là ne te font pas de cadeaux non plus.

- Et alors ? je suis grande et sait me défendre!

- J'ai cru voir ca oui ! Tu sais on en a jamais vraiment reparlé mais, ton départ...

- Pour Paris ? C'est loin !

- Je m'en suis voulu quand même. Même si à ce moment là je trouvais que tu te faisais pas chier! (rires).

- Voulu ?

- Je sais que sans cette fichue interview les choses auraient été bien différente. Pour preuve, j'ai pas mis la journée à leur demander de la couper.

- Oui enfin ca, ce n'est pas vraiment à ton honneur !

- Gem' m'en a voulu à mort quasiment toute l'année que tu es partie.

- C'est peut être le moment que je t'explique quelque chose. Avant que je ne parte, j'étais au service juridique pur dur, juste à vérifier les contrats de partenariat. Tu le savais ? (il fit signe que non). Il y a cette rencontre ratée, tes réactions pourries et tes propos largement déplacés oui, mais quand ils m'ont proposé de partir, je tournais en rond niveau taf. Et le poste était plus intéressant à Paris à ce moment là, avec la possibilité d'évolution quand je revenais. Je n'étais pas censé avoir la décision, ca devait rester comme ce que j'ai fais avec Lee mais c'était l'un des buts de mon départ pour Paris. Ce n'était pas que toi, bien au contraire. Tu as plutot était l'élément déclenchant ma réaction positive.

- Gem le sait ?

- Bien sur qu'elle l'a su. Au moment même où ils me l'ont proposé en fait.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle m'a ...

- Oui, et ca par contre elle a eu raison; si tu as eu un tout petit peu de remord ca prouve bien que tu as fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du ! (sourire).

- Pour laquelle je me suis déjà excusé genre quoi, un million de fois !


	24. 3 mots

[2Mois plus tard]

Magalie regarda sa montre, il était près de 23h et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle bossait sur son dossier depuis plus de 3h et elle saturait ! Elle pensa à la suite de tout ca, referma le dossier en soupirant et commenca à éteindre les lumières pour aller se coucher lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- Tu dormais ?

- Non mais j'allais au lit !

- C'est tot !

- Ne recommence pas avec ton train de vie ! (rire). Ca tombe bien que tu appelles ! C'était comment Paris ?

- Génial, mais pas autant que la dernière fois. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi !

- Non du tout ! J'aurai voulu être là tu sais.

- Justement ! Je propose une petite entorse au programme, on a deux jours avant le concert de Milan. Tu me rejoins demain à Paris et je change mon vol pour après demain.

- J'aurai adoré mais je ne peux pas.

- Je ne parle mieux italien que toi si ca peut te rassurer.

- C'est le taf Dunc. Et c'est aussi pour ca que j'espérai que tu appelles avant que je ne me couche.

- Ils peuvent se passer de toi 2jours, tu as fais des heures à gaver depuis que la promo a commencé.

- C'est le contrat de partenariat avec Universal France qui pose problème.

- J'espère mal comprendre.

- Non. C'est Nathan qui vient le revoir avec

- Toi. Evidemment. Putain ! Personne d'autre ne peut voir ca ?

- C'est mon contrat Dunc, c'est comme si tu enregistrais un album et que tu m'envoyais faire ta promo.

- C'est complètement différent.

- Je te promet de jouer mon role d'associale (sourire).

- T'es nulle ! Je me suis déjà excusé un million de fois !

- Tu me fais confiance non ?

- Evidemment. Mais lui quoi !

- Qu'est ce que ca change ?! Lui ou un autre,

- Je sais que c'était limite une relation de sex friends quand tu y étais ! Voilà ce que ca change.

- Je suis avec toi, pas lui ou un autre. Je t'aime toi alors

- Répètes ca ?

- N'abuses pas des bonnes choses. Et ne sois pas irascible avec les mecs à cause de ca.

C'était la 1ere fois qu'elle lui disait, il avait fallu une crise de jalousie pour qu'elle sorte ces foutus mots alors que lui les avaient déjà dit ! Bien que la perspective de la savoir avec lui ne plaisait pas, Duncan abandonna; de toute facon il n'y avait pas d'autre solution... Quoique ...


	25. désaccord

- Au fait, tu m'expliques pourquoi on est toujours chez toi quand Tianie est chez Claire ?!

- Tu veux vraiment avoir ce genre de conversation au petit déj (sourire) ?

- Quand sinon ?

- Jamais ! (re-sourire). On a déjà essayé Dunc et on sait comment ca va finir.

- En même temps, il serait peut être temps de prendre une vraie décision. Tu paies trop cher de crédit !

- Ah non, ne te mêle pas de mes finances ! Je paie ce que je peux et ce n'est pas trop cher.

- Si c'est trop cher pour le temps que tu passes ici !

- On fait 50/50 niveau temps je te rappelle !

- Oui sauf que mon appart m'appartient.

- Moi aussi, c'est juste que je continue à le payer !

- Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si

- (le coupant) non. J'aime mon appart je te l'ai déjà dit.

[flash back]

Ils étaient tous les deux chez Duncan, Tianie venant de repartir chez sa mère lorsque Duncan aborda le sujet.

- Tu sais il y a quelque chose qui nous faciliterai la vie ?

- Que tu retombes dans l'anonymat ? je crois que c'est foutu ...

- Ca ne m'a pas effleuré l'esprit en fait...

- Pourtant c'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense.

- Non on pourrait emménager ensemble tu ne crois pas ?

- (blanc) Je ne suis pas sure en fait...

- Sure de quoi ?

- Que ca nous faciliterai la vie

- Après un an et demi d'aller retour, je pense que si au contraire.

- Non. Tu n'auras jamais la même réponse que moi a la question essentielle.

- Qui est ?

- Qui rend son appartement ?

- Toi évidemment.

- Mauvaise réponse. tu vois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Non rassure moi, tu blagues là ? tu ne refuses pas d'emmenager avec moi juste pour ca ?

- Juste juste, c'est un bien grand mot.

- Non c'est un argument débile.

- Rend ton appart alors.

- Sans facon.

- Voilà, on ne s'en sortira pas. Notre situation est gérable.


	26. Changement

Il était plus d'une heure lorsque Magalie rentra chez Duncan, elle tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible mais il était sur le canapé à l'attendre.

- Je pensais que tu serai couché.

- J'ai enfin des vacances, et si je ne t'attendais pas je ne te verrai jamais (baiser).

- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple en ce moment, mais on le savait.

- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'au bout de 6mois tu n'aurais pas changé de rythme.

- Dunc ...

- Je constate c'est tout, je sais très bien que tu fais ce que tu peux. Et puis, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir changé de job pour moi...

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Ce sont de vraies vacances ?

- Ca dépend de toi maintenant !

- Tout est bouclé pour une semaine. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je retrouverai le tout après mais en attendant c'est ok. Et si tu es d'accord, j'ai repéré une chouette location dans le sud de la france qui nous conviendrait parfaitement !

- Tu as tout préparé c'est ca ?

- Tout à fait (sourire).

- Tu sais que je t'aime ?

- Seulement parce que je suis douée pour organiser des vacances ?

- Disons que ca aide beaucoup !

[ Flash Back]

la journée au boulot avait été compliquée, et Magalie n'avait jamais pu répondre au message de Duncan lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche à rentrer, même si ce n'était pas urgent. Il l'attendait chez elle.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas eu une seconde pour te répondre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pense qu'il faut d'abord te poser.

- C'est grave ?

- Compliqué plutot. Ils ne t'ont rien dit au boulot ?

- Ils auraient du ?

- Ils ont cassé le contrat

- Quel contrat ?

- Celui du groupe.

- Comment ca casser le contrat du groupe ?! C'est...

- Difficile mais réalisable. Bref ce n'est pas si grave on y arrivera.

- Non mais attend, tout a marché nikel, vous ...

- T'inquiètes pas pour nous, on a de la ressource quand même.

- Je comprends pas ton inquiètude là alors ...

- Pour toi tiens ! Toi qui a négocié le contrat, qui va devoir gérer la boite et nous ...

- Je n'ai rien négocié pour le groupe. Et attends, vous contre attaquer ?

- Disons qu'on négocie ...

- Je vois. Je comprends mieux certains comportements d'aujourd'hui...

[Le lendemain]

- Tu sais que si je peux vous aider, je m'en fous d'éplucher 36 000 fois votre contrat.

- Non on en a largement parlé avec les mecs et on refuse de te meler à ca, et puis on a des avocats dessus déjà.

- J'ai préparé ma lettre de démission.

- Tu as fais quoi ? Quand ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et je t'ai parlé d'une de mes amies ancienne collègue ? je sais que dans mon ancienne boite il recherche du monde.

- Je refuse, tu ne fais pas ca !

- J'adorai mon job là bas, ce n'est juste pas du tout le même rythme, ni les mêmes horaires. Si j'ai une réponse positive à mon mail dans la semaine je donne ma démission.

[Fin du flash back]


	27. Famille

Cela faisait 2jours qu'ils étaient en France et profitaient tranquillement de leur temps libre.

- Expliques moi comment tu as connu cet endroit, c'est superbe !

- J'ai eu des places pour un festival pendant mon année à Paris et

- Ahh non, finalement je ne veux pas en savoir plus !

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

- Des places. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as pu faire !

- Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! Je suis venue avec Caroline, ma collègue!

- Peu importe (sourire). Au fait, l'agence m'a laissé un message ce matin,

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché ?

- On est en vacances non ? je prend que l'urgent. Je les avais prévenu en fait. Ils ont certainement trouvé

- Un locataire ? Super !

- A priori ils s'occupent de tout sans que l'on intervienne.

- Encore mieux. Tu ne regrettes toujours pas ?

- Non, on aime être chez toi.

- Je suis contente de ce on (baiser).

- Tu sais Tianie t'apprécie beaucoup

- Et c'est réciproque. Ta fille est adorable !

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ca,

- Tu vas encore aborder un sujet qui fache ! (sourire).

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je vais parler.

- Ma famille n'est pas un sujet qui fache alors je te vois venir. On ne devait pas s'aimer assez...

- Je suis sur que si en fait. La vraie raison ?

- On n'était pas prêts au même moment... Nos carrières, nos choix de vie ...

- C'est toi en fait c'est ca ?

- Oui. Je ne l'étais pas. Et quand j'ai commencé à l'être on commençait déjà à ne plus être d'accord.

- Et maintenant ?

- De quoi maintenant ?

- Tu serais prête ?


	28. Jalousie

[Paris - Minuit ]

- Tu vas pas faire ca ! Pas juste pour une journée !

- Bien sur que si ! Tu ne l'aurais pas fait peut être ?!

- Non. Sérieux Duncan, joue pas au con. Encore. C'est débile, tu vas passer tellement de temps en avion ...

- C'est bon Lee. Tu as donné ton avis.

- Mais Antony et Simon ont dit la même chose je te rappelle! Je connais sa réaction, textote Gem' elle te dira pareil. Elle aura raison.

[ Londres, le lendemain matin].

La journée ne s'annonçait pas particulièrement bonne du coté de Magalie lorsque son réveil sonna à 6h30, bien trop tot. Elle savait que le rendez vous était fixée pour 9h à la boite, mais elle voulait s'avancer sur ses dossiers l'heure d'avant. Lorsque Haley passa la prévenir que la salle de réunion de réunion était prête, elle se sentit toute suite plus nerveuse.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Aller, ca va être du vite fait.

- Si tu le dis (sourire).

Elle s'installa, et moins d'un quart d'heure après il était là. Elle s'était arrêté le matin même à la boulangerie pour prendre de quoi manger pour le midi. Plus vite ils finiraient plus vite la mascarade serait fini. Il était près de 18h lorsqu'ils changèrent de sujet.

- Alors c'est le grand amour d'après les photos ?

- Je ne te savais pas amateur de ce genre de presse.

- Ca dépend, la preuve on y apprend des choses incroyables (sourire).

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Que je cherche encore à te comprendre, ou pas d'ailleurs. C'est toi qui sert de taxi où il faut que j'en appelle un vrai pour partir d'ici ?

- Il va falloir que tu en appelles un vrai, désolée.

- Ca vient de quoi ? Toi ? Lui ?

- Là vraiment, tu exagères Nathan.

- Quoi il n'y a pas 6 mois tu l'aurais fait.

- Peut être. Les choses changent. Bon je dépose ca dans mon bureau pour demain et je suis partie.

- Je te suis puisque même pour sortir il te faut un bagde ici.

- Oui c'est une vraie maison forte .

Elle partit dans son bureau, fut étonnée de trouver la porte entrouverte. Même quand Haley avait besoin elle refermait systematiquement la porte. Elle rentra et le trouva, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

- Duncan ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je fais une entorse au programme, puisque tu ne peux pas le faire toi (baiser).

Elle se retourna et vit que Nathan l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle réfléchit à deux fois avant de commencer sa phrase, elle verrait ca à la maison.

- Dunc / Nathan. Vous vous êtes déjà rencontré brièvement à Paris la dernière fois... On y va ?

- Et il loge où ?

- Chez Mag évidemment ! (grand sourire).

- Pardon ?

- Euh, stop là ! Au Bristol, c'est l'hotel de référence de la boite. Tu devrais savoir ca. Tu vois avec l'accueil pour le taxi Nate ?

- Sure de ne pas vouloir me ramener ?

- Certaine. Demain 9h ? (il acquiesca) A demain, bonne soirée.

Elle le laissa avec la secrétaire, et entraina Duncan vers sa voiture, qu'elle avait pris exceptionnellement; il comprit à son silence qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ca. Elle avait à peine fermé sa portière :

- Je n'en reviens pas, tu as osé faire ca !

- On va vraiment s'engueuler sur cette seule soirée ?

- Ah non, ne cherche pas à éviter ca ! tu as cru que je serai dupe ? Confiance bordel Dunc !

- Mais même là, j'ai bien vu qu'il cherchait !

- Et alors ?!

- Ok c'était surdimensionné. Mais

- Je veux rien entendre de plus

- Je crains juste ce passé dont tu ne veux pas parler.


End file.
